1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an encapsulation module and/or a micromechanical arrangement, a production method, and the use of such an encapsulation module and/or of such a micromechanical arrangement in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document EP 1 371 092 B1 proposes a planar substrate composed of glass which has perforations or feedthroughs composed of electrically conductive silicon.
When such a planar substrate is used in a micromechanical arrangement, metal electrodes are usually applied to at least one base surface of said planar substrate, said metal electrodes being connected to feedthroughs and interacting as capacitor plates with micromechanical structures. For electrically and mechanically reliable transition connections between silicon and a metal electrode, use is often made of electrodes composed of at least two metals.
On account of the contact-connection of different materials, in particular different metals and/or crystalline or amorphous silicon, adverse effects on the parameters of the components such as, for example, a high temperature gradient or a deficient long-term stability can occur. Moreover, parasitic effects can creep in, such as, for example, electromotive forces (battery effect), electromigration and corrosion, in particular the latter leads to problems with regard to the long-term stability of the components.